Coming Of Tier Uzumaki
by Monster King
Summary: Tier Uzumaki as she Is called in this story was the reborn form of Naruto Uzumaki after he was killed by an angry mob at age 13 now after being betrayed and killed by Aizen whom she in turn managed to destroy ending his existence Tier Uzumaki and her Fracction thanks to Kami Sama has a second chance at life in my Naruto world. Rated for Safety
1. Chapter 1

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Tier Harribel or rather Tier Uzumaki has the full range of Arrancar powers as I feel honestly that it is incredibly stupid that she was seen only using a few of them in Bleach Canon and is far more powerful than in Canon. In the Naruto verse I am using the Template sort of established for my own Naruto verse in Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki though Naruto was killed by a angry mob when he was younger and was reborn as Tier. She retained a lot of Naruto's powers discovering along the way of her time as a Arrancar the Rasengan and many other powers Adepts wielded she has a powerful Water, Wind and Lightning Affinity. She does not need to enter her transformed state to use those powers she somehow retained them even during her time as a Arrancar.

Hollow's, Ghosts aka Plus's and Yokai exist in this Naruto verse in this story just so you know Obito is long dead as is Kushina unlike in my story Chronicles of Naruto Uzumaki where she is alive.

Chapter One: Return of Naruto I mean coming of Tier Harribel

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as his vision ended giving to him by Kami apparently the boy he thought murdered by the heartless civilians an event which caused a great rift between the Adept Shinobi and Civilians. In the vision he received the boy he had viewed as a Grandson was coming back though in a different form and under a different name he sighed as he decided to break this announcement to the Shinobi Council and Danzo. Speaking of Danzo said Clan Head and ROOT leader had been very angered by the 13-year-old Naruto's death at Civilian and Civilian born Adept hands. Many executions happened that night as the Shinobi and those civilians capable of seeing past the Kyubi had demanded justice for Naruto Uzumaki and Hiruzen gladly gave them that Justice.

All participants in the Killing of Said Boy were brutality executed an act that satisfied those whom wanted Justice for Naruto but further divided Konoha. A year after Naruto's death Konohagakure had been visited by a now free Kyubi whom took it upon herself to confirm the boy's identity as a separate entity from herself and spared them only because it was Naruto's last words to her. This of course led to him and Danzo disclosing Naruto's real identity and leading to a lot of outrage from Konoha's civilians whom were now in denial about Naruto's identity as the son of their heroes. Now as for the vision he had to received he had to address the Shinobi council before this Tier Uzumaki arrived in Konoha in a month and she was brining friends

A Month Later Tier Uzumaki has she called herself ever since gaining the memories of her former home with her adopted clan members Rosa, Apacci and Sun Uzumaki following her. Following their respective deaths in Karakara town at either the hands of the Shingami leader or in Tier's case at that traitor's Aizen's hands Amazingly enough she did get even though and managed to kill Aizen after releasing her full power before dying from the wounds she had. Man this is boring and what a drag somehow we are alive but at least Kami Sama was gracious enough to give us a second chance and as your kinsmen to boot right Tier Sama said Apacci. They had been turned into Full Uzumaki Adept Teenagers by Kami Sama gaining Chakra and turning their former powers into a new Bloodline the Arrancar bloodline Kami Sama had explained everything to Tier and her former Fracction.

As they approached the gates of Konohagakure the four woman reviewed their powers while Apacci, Rosa and Sun were all Mid A Ranked Adepts right now Tier was a Upper S ranked Adept. Having Chakra and being human now felt strange to them but they swore to see it through to be honest they were kind of glad for this second chance at life even if the strange news that their lady was once an obnoxious loud mouthed but good hearted boy did weird them out a bit. Apacci, Sun and Rosa were all naturally outraged by how their mistress died in her first life not even a boy deserved to die the way this Naruto did and vowed to make sure no foolish Civilian would try anything against Lady Tier. _It feels so strange to be here but in all honestly it feels like I am going home a pleasant feeling as that place never felt like home even when I had been a Hollow now I am a Human teenager almost the same age as Naruto when I died_ Thought Tier.

Suddenly a roar was heard in the distance and they felt the presence of a Hollow a Normal Hollow to exact but a Hollow all the same. They picked up speed and soon found themselves facing the Common Hollow all with determined looks on their faces as Tier drew her blade Tiburon a strange blade to be sure. Than Rosa drew the newly redubbed Reona now a No-Dachi, Apacci drew her newly remade Wakizashi Shieruba and Sun drew her enlarged Sai Anakonda. The Common Hollow resembled a Human sized Oni it Mask was located where the Oni's face would be they noticed its sizable spiritual power easily Low B rank but nothing compared to them.

Hey asshole leave Pinky alone and focus on someone your own size shouted Apacci a grin on her face as she quickly launched a Bala's or rather as they were now called Bara's at the Hollow. She loved the look of shock on the Hollow's face as it registered whom was attacking it but a look of pure confusion appeared on its face as it regarded Lady Harribel obviously recognizing them the most powerful former Arrancar's. Four Bara's struck the Hollow in quick sequence in different parts of its body greatly weakening it as the Pink haired big foreheaded girl got a quick look at her saviors and paled. Apacci smiled as her sisters and leader decided to let the combat happy girl to have her fun as she raised Shieruba and plunged it into the Hollow's mask.

This broke the mask and making an upward slashing motion with her buried blade Apacci completely destroyed the mask. Having been giving the purifying powers of an Adept when they do this the Hollow de transformed since the Plus had been evil in the first place the gates of hell appeared and ghastly hands dragged the evil plus former Hollow into its depths. Three Other Plus's were freed from the Hollow's body as it had yet to fully absorb them and using her new Konso ability that both Adepts and Shingami share Apacci sent them on their way. Thank you for saving me miss began Sakura Haruno as she was called despite her jealously of the other woman's bodies she was grateful enough for being saved that she thanked them.

Apacci Uzumaki, that's Lady Tier Uzumaki she is Rosa Uzumaki and she is Sun Uzumaki said Apacci Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Tier's name she like the others had heard the announcement of the Hokage's vision of Naruto's impending return as that woman. She felt a lot of anger in her gut at seeing the dobe's new body it wasn't fair that now she knew the Hokage was telling the truth that a former boy had gotten a better body as a female than herself. _Just so long as the witch doesn't go after Sasuke Kun I guess we can get along I have enough trouble with Ino as it is_ thought Sakura silently not noticing Tier approach until she was in front of her.  Take me to Hiruzen san Sakura I don't have much patience with you giving Naruto's memories of you so be quick about it it should be noted That Tier stood at 5'3, Apacci at 5'1, Rosa at 5'2 and Sun at 5'0 all were 15 years old once more but for the most part had their former bodies.

Fine but don't think saving me makes us friends said Sakura with bitterness in her voice she was not happy with these turn of events and knew she had to inform the Civilian council of the Demons return just in a new form. So they all headed for nearby Konohagakure Sakura angrily berating herself for allowing herself to get nearly devoured by the Hollow she encountered while returning from a small errand for the Civilian council. As much as she disliked these girls Sakura knew they were all powerful she could sense Tier's easily Kage level power and the other girls Jonin level power. She was smart enough despite her immense dislike of all things Naruto now Tier to realize that these girls were untouchable by most in Konohagakure and knew she had to report that fact to Konoha's rightful leaders the Civilian lead by her mother Aki Haruno.

End of Chapter

Now for Questions and answers hurray!

Question One: So why is your story formatted like this I mean your grammar sucks because I don't like how you write your stories especially all those underlined words you have can't you write stories like the rest of us?

Answer: If you have a question like this to put down in the review section I am giving you this answer I write my stories my own way and deliberately separate standard dialogue and conversation dialogue via those underlined words it is not a grammar mistake on my part. I have my own unique writing style and would much appreciate it if no reviews pop up criticizing my style of writing. We all have our own styles hopefully in community of writing even if most of us like to write a certain way I have my own unique way of writing things please respect us.

Question Two: So you are bashing Sakura in this story why?

Answer: Though I normally don't character bash there are some characters I dislike immensely as even in canon it is hard to find redeemable things about them. Sakura is one of those characters at least in her first incarnation before Tsunade gets her hands on her and somewhat reforms her. I dislike how violent and petty she can be I dislike how useless she is giving she is supposed to be a lead female character and should be a better Ninja I mean she is the smartest of her generation so why is she so damn weak. My guess is because of all her faults that is why Kakashi doesn't bother training her I mean whom would want a girl like that in their military? And giving how she and other girls treat Sasuke in Part One I am not surprised it took so long for him to fall in love with any girl.

She and mainly other civilian and Civilian born's will be the targets of any "Bashing" in this story

Question Three: Will any other characters be bashed in this story than those mentioned already?

Answer: No Kakashi for all of his faults for instance I find a genuinlgy good person I can understand why he doesn't train Sakura reasons already mentioned and Naruto. The reasons I feel Kakashi didn't train Naruto where that he probally saw no potential in Naruto and Naruto didn't help make that much cases for himself to be trained by a elite Shinobi such as Kakshi throughout the story. Must I list canon Naruto's considerable flaws? Even if I like Naruto's character I can understand why many would find him annoying in a world like the one he lives in. As for Sasuke Uchiha I feel that Sasuke has legitimate reasons for turning out the way he did if you look at his life without committing yourself to the attitude he is the bad guy and must have always been evil.

In Danzo's case I feel that the man despite the many questionable things he did in his career and life as ROOT Leader was genuinely loyal to Konohgakure he just is a product of the enviorment that Shinobi live in. I feel he turned out the way he did because he may have geuinly believed that his methods helped Konoha out which usually they did to varying extents even if one couldn't see how they would.

Question Four: Why did you make Tier Harribel Naruto's reincarnation?

Answer: Because I felt like it and honestly if you look closely I can see the similarities between Naruto and Tier Appearance wise she almost looks like a Dark skinned female version of Naruto Uzumaki. Personality wise of course even in canon Bleach Tier is very different from Naruto I guess it took Hueco Mundo for her to mature into what she is now. Tier is Naruto Reborn in this story and that is that please try to deal with that fact.

Question Five: What are the pairings in this story?

Answer: Wait and find out folks


	2. Chapter 2

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Two: Tier arrives

Hiruzen, Danzo, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade were waiting for this Tier Uzumaki to arrive it should be noted that Jiraiya and Tsunade upon getting the letters about Naruto's death were furious as they had been told he had died upon the sealing of the Kyubi by letters from Hiruzen. Both Hiruzen and Danzo didn't know about that and merely felt obliged to tell the strangely absent in Naruto's life godparents about Naruto's death and in Hiruzen's case confirm he sent no such letter to them. Both Hiruzen and Danzo were as angry as Jiraiya and Tsunade about Naruto's death and even more mad that he had been denied his godparents and strongly suspected the civilian council of sending said letters to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Jiraiya mentally had berated himself for not using his spy network to confirm that Naruto had been alive all those years prior to his actual death.

They had been there of course when Kurama reappeared and told Konoha that she and Naruto had been separate entities all along and was only not destroying Konoha because people Naruto cared about lived there before returning to Makai. Now their godson, Grandson figure was returning to Konohagakure or at least his soul was returning according to the vision Kami Sama sent Hiruzen. She yes now Naruto was reborn as a female as Tier Uzumaki and was brining other Uzumaki with her though they didn't know their names. Suddenly four figures appeared they recognized the Genin Sakura Haruno almost immediately and but the other four females they save Hiruzen didn't recognize.

They did notice the similarities between the most powerful one and Naruto however though Naruto had fair skin not dark skin the 5'4 beauty had Naruto's hair and eyes. Tier Uzumaki I presume said Hiruzen his voice full of emotion and Tier nodded in response Hokage sama this is my family Rosa Uzumaki, Apacci Uzumaki and Sun Uzumaki said Tier. Rosa, Apacci stop glaring at each other and please meet Hiruzen Sarutobi you two Sun barked Tier getting their attention. The three former Arrancar bowed respectively to one of two men that their lady saw in her previous life as a Grandfather Whom are they I don't recognize them from my life as Naruto said Tier calmly.

Meet Naruto's and now your godparents Tier no this they were lied to via a forged letter about you being alive passed the Kyubi sealing and had no idea that Naruto was alive till 13 said Hiruzen. Tier and her companion's eyes narrowed considerably at this news and they began to get angry meanwhile Sakura had disappeared presumably to find her mother and report recent events to her. I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you were Naruto Tier san but I promise you that I will be there for you now that I am here please understand that both I and as much as a pervert he is Jiraiya didn't know about you being alive said Tsunade tears in her eyes. Tsunade suddenly embraced Tier surprising the former Arrancar greatly and Tier let Tsunade hold her figuring nothing was wrong with her actions.

Tsunade went on a major drinking and gambling binge after she thought the last of her family had died namely you and as for Jiraiya he lost himself in his writings and managing our spy network I am surprised he never heard of you being alive though given how good it is said Hiruzen. Sensei that is because the network doesn't cover Konohagakure I wouldn't have heard from them that my godson was alive I only heard rumors that I in my grief dismissed though I am a super pervert Tier san I do have my honor said Jiraiya firmly. So long as you don't betray lady Tier's trust like that bastard Shingami Aizen did though even he paid the price for what he did dying at Tier's hands though she too died I before we met Kami Sama said Rosa. What the Gorilla said but before being reborn in this form we were all Arrancar a type of evolved Hollow that no longer hungers for souls and has mostly removed its mask said Apacci.

Both Apacci and Rosa glared at each other again and Tier sighed as Hiruzen, Tsunade, Danzo and Jiraiya gaped even more angry now at the villagers and traitors in that mob for causing Naruto to die in such a way that he became one of those things due to how he died. They were well aware of the things talked about by these young individuals of course how they became Human again was unknown. Of course Lord Kami for reasons unknown to us saw fit to give us Human Adept bodies and allowed us to retain our powers and gain the powers of Chakra and sent us here I assume for some reason this Naruto was somehow important to this reality for him to do that said Tier. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he heard these words _could it be that Naruto now Tier was the subject of the toad's prophecy?_ He said recalling both the original version of said prophecy and the one created after Naruto's death.

Hiruzen's, Tsunade's and Danzo's eyes also widened but even though they knew of thanks to Jiraiya telling them of the toads two prophecies they never guessed that Naruto now Tier was that important of an individual. Thankfully she now possessed Kage level powers of a S ranked Adept and her family members were also very powerful possessing easily high A Ranked Adept powers. They knew an impending council meeting was coming up to discuss Naruto's aka Tier's return and knew that things were going to get hectic quite soon Hiruzen and Danzo both felt a headache coming from the thoughts of all the paperwork this was going to cause them to have. Tsunade and Jiraiya will guide you to the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound Tier and friends I will be informing the councils of this development and then our Shinobi it is protocol said Hiruzen.

Meanwhile in the Haruno minor clan compound Sakura burst into her individual family's home it should be noted that the Haruno's while a minor clan were very wealthy and influential. This was thanks to having always held a seat on the civilian council and thanks to the even divide between Merchants and Adepts in their family. They were all considered Clan born Shinobi though they never made it onto the Shinobi council as they were one of the Minor clans this caused perhaps some understandable resentment between them and the Major clans. Aki Haruno the clan head was a Chunin a Mid B ranked Adept and the most powerful member of this clan she smiled at her daughter briefly before getting to business.

So Sakura told her about everything that had just happened and Aki cursed violently so the whore's demon child has shown its true colors though she may have the Hokage and Danzo fooled she has not fooled me or you said Aki. Aki felt a rising surge of anger at the thought of Kushina Uzumaki the demon whore whom stole Minato Kun away from her she refused to see the demon as Minato's son despite all the evidence pointing to that conclusion. Now that this Tier has shown up confirming part of Hiruzen's vision as somewhat accurate in that new form along with some friends Aki was confident she had summoned that Hollow to attack her beautiful daughter. Of course Aki knew that there would be a upcoming meeting to discuss this in front of both councils and planned on once again leading the Civilian council to battle against delusional old men and their puppet Shinobi council they would see the Demoness exiled for daring to show its face again.

End of Chapter

.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Three: Sasuke's thoughts and Meetings

In the Uchiha compound Sasuke Uchiha one of three survivors of the Uchiha clan massacre at the hands of the masked man along with Shisui, Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha whom was their clan head but now at their council meeting sighed as he returned to his thoughts. _Ever since that Angry mob killed Naruto stealing me of a rival and as much as I hate to admit it a best friend_ began to think Sasuke. _Hell when I saw those bastards did to him hypocrites they are I awoke my Mangekyo Sharingan that worthless teammate of ours seemed delighted by his death damn that bitch she only cares about getting into my pants and accessing my family's wealth hell will freeze over before that happens_ thought Sasuke. Personally if he had to choose between Sakura and Ino and that was a big if he would chose he would chose Ino despite her fangirl mannerisms Ino could be when she wanted to be a decent person was actually a Kunoichi far better than Sakura.

 _Besides Naruto treated me like a actual person and not a object to win over he always was their for me despite how I treated him I wish I could have treated him better but thanks to my clans cursed power I would have only hurt him in the long run damn he was a good kisser too_ thought Sasuke. _Wish I knew where my heart stood with the damned fool but I didn't know I valued him enough to awaken a freaking Mangekyo Sharingan of all things and cry and Amaterasu that mob's members two of whom were part of Sakura's damned clan_ thought Sasuke. _I know most proper Ninja are bisexual but I didn't expect to fall for him as bad as I may have thankfully Sakura never noticed or she would have treated him worse than she did damn bitch_ thought Sasuke. _Kakashi and my family did notice however my eyes bled for quite a while after all of that Hellfire was unleashed upon those bastards I suspect Ino and Shikamara figured things out after my outburst that day she seemed defeated and resigned afterwards thank god maybe she will back off_ thought Sasuke.

 _Hinata had talked to me the day after that I suspect she also loved damn that word is so hard to say Naruto we had words that day apparently she seemed resigned to the fact that he loved me over her_ thought Sasuke. _Now apparently he is returning as a girl according to Hiruzen's vision I wonder how I am going to confront this Tier Uzumaki if she had been Naruto in her past life she would hopefully remember me_ thought Sasuke. _It's time to see where my heart lays I thought I had sworn off girls thanks to my fan club's behavior towards me but now I will see if those odd emotions Naruto made me feel transferred to this Tier_ thought Sasuke. _Only if Hiruzen, Danzo and Now Tsunade and Jiraiya don't kill me first sigh I believe Shisui would refer to that as the perils of being in love what a ridicules Notion me a Uchiha had been in love with that Dobe!_ Thought Sasuke.

As Sasuke Uchiha worked through his confusing emotions which Uchiha according to him don't need to be happy the Civilian and Clan Councils were in meeting with the Hokage and his advisors Koharu and Homaro. WE MUST KILL THE DEMONESS BEFORE IT DESTROYS US ALL OR TAKES AWAY OUR HUSBANDS AND BOYFRIENDS! Shouted Aki Haruno in her banshee like voice. Everyone even her supporters cringed at the sheer volume she had used in her words No I won't let you harm Tier or any of her friends they are Kami's gift to us and I won't allow a gift of Kami be desecrated like Naruto had been Councilwoman Haruno spoke Hiruzen. He then proceeded to explain everything to the councils as was required by law and immediately whispers broke out I KNEW IT THE FILTY DEMON HAD SUMMONED THAT HOLLOW TO ATTACK MY DAUGHTER! Shouted Aki.

SILENCE I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH SLANDER AGAINST OUR NEW WARD TO BE SPOKEN BY IGNORANT BIGOTED JEALOUS WOMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF roared Danzo angrily. Everyone stared at the usually emotionless Warhawk in shock as he glared at Aki unleashing killing intent nor will I, Tsunade or Jiraiya or those Shinobi loyal to Konoha whom have this second chance to fulfil the Yondaime's last wishes again allow Tier to be harmed said Hiruzen. Tier san will be giving her rightful inheritance and will henceforth be known as Tier Uzumaki Namikaze even though she is the reincarnated form of Naruto Uzumaki even in her new body she will not be denied what she was when she was Naruto said Danzo. This is not a matter for the councils to decide you know the inheritance laws former Arrancar and former Jinchuriki in her past existences she still falls under the inheritance laws that I am now enforcing as Hokage spoke Hiruzen unleashing Killing intent and daring anyone to challenge his words.

He will have ROOT support in this matter that much is for certain as the law is one thing we can agree upon said Danzo. Glares were giving to the two old Adepts by the Civilian council members HOW DARE YOU CONTINUE WITH THIS LIE I…ACK the random fat civilian councilmen dropped dead as a Wind Jutsu enhanced Kunai sliced off his head. Thank you Danzo san began Hiruzen ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY OUR PATIENCE! Shouted Hiruzen angrily. The councils fell silent the Civilian side angry and scared the Clan Shinobi side amused and approving while Homaro and Koharu smiled at this display before Hiruzen continued to speak.

I doubt any of you could harm her anyways giving her current level of power but you are welcomed to try she will not be persecuted for defending herself against any of you are those you send her way that is my law said Hiruzen. Now that we have all maters taking care of the councils are dismissed oh and Mikoto a word with you in my office please said Hiruzen as Mikoto Uchiha sighed in her seat seeing the man's intense look and knowing what it is about sighed.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Four: New Home New Ranks, Ramen and Old Friends

Tier sighed as she lounged in the Yondaime's Mansion's living room which was technically hers thanks to Naruto's father being the Yondaime and she being Naruto's reincarnation. It had been a day since they arrived and they just had breakfast and had finished exploring their new home Tier Sama so what do we do now? Inquired Sun. We go and explore Konohagakure though are new found guards that Hiruzen Sama has assigned to us most likely will insist on coming with us said Tier. Indeed, they had surprisingly bonded with the Six regular ANBU assigned to watch them namely Cat, Boar, Rabbit, Dragon, Salamander and Tree and ten ROOT ANBU assigned to watch them by Hiruzen and Danzo respectively.

Later we find those ANBU plus a recently Arrived Tsunade along with Tier, Rosa, Apacci and Sun moving down the streets of Konoha ignoring the glares of a majority of the Civilians one thing Tier and Naruto did share in common with her past life as did her sisters was a silent or open love of Ramen. Even when they were Arrancar they had a addiction to the Foodstuff left over from her time as Naruto or when Tier introduced the others to it. So their amazed ANBU guards watched them devour bowl after Bowl of the stuff at Ichiraku's Ramen stand which amused owners Teuchi and Ayame whom had heard everything about their customers from Hiruzen. They now could clearly see Naruto in this girl though she appeared far more well-mannered than Naruto ever was as well as Colder than Naruto but that was to be expected giving how Naruto died.

After to the amazement of Tsunade and the ANBU finishing their 70th Ramen Bowl's each former Arrancar had eaten the same amount of Ramen bowls to each other turned human teenager sighed in pleasure or just smiled in Tier's case as they finished eating their Ramen. Thank you Teuchi San, Ayame San for serving me and my sisters our food here is the Bill said Tier taking Cash out from her wallet cash she had gotten as part of what would have been Naruto's but was now her inheritance. When Kami with some help from the Soul King reformed her and her sisters he made her the daughter of Minato and Kushina via his powers and made Sun, Rosa and Apacci into Uzumaki's. As Tier and Company began to make their way to the Hokage's Office Tsunade decided to strike up a conversation with the former Arrancar Just so you know the friends you made in your previous life did grieve a lot when you died said Tsunade.

Tier looked her way At least someone cared about my former self other than the two old men she said Tsunade sighed at the cold calm voice Tier spoke in hoping that somebody would eventually break through her shield. Sasuke we suspect seemed to be very angry with about your death since he couldn't find your ghost afterwards he used Hellfire on the crowd that had killed you when he saw what happened though he does tend to hide his emotions a lot said Tsunade. Tier searched her former life's memories for a Sasuke and was highly embarrassed that a boy had kissed her even if by accident and scowled at the memories she found. _I am surprised he reacted in the way Tsunade Sama claimed he did giving how he treated Naruto though to be fair he treated Naruto decently despite how he acted towards him_ thought Tier.

Hmph snorted Tier hiding her confused emotions at some of the memories she found on how Naruto felt for Sasuke she would confront this Sasuke later about this but for now she needed to seek out the Hokage. After meeting with the Hokage she and the others of her group were inducted into the Shinobi Ranks and made Jonin by Hiruzen whom than dismissed them and told them their old friends were waiting for them. They found this Rookie 10 as the group was called as Sakura was excluded from the group due to her actions towards one of its former members Naruto Uzumaki waiting in Team Kakashi's old training ground. With the Rookie 10 was Kakashi Hatake reading his usual porn causing Tier, Sun, Rosa and Apacci to glare at him So your what Naruto was reborn he just had to become a Troublesome woman said the one called Shikamara Nara.

Well to be fair giving how much time he spent in his Sexy no Jutsu and its variants Naruto did spend half his time as a girl so it should not be surprising he became one in his next life said Ino Yamanaka. By the way Naruto or is it Tier I guess it's good to have you back even if you are now s girl and obviously more of a woman Than that pink haired bitch right Satsuke? Said Ino grinning at Sasuke whom turned away after grunting in reply. _How could she even in her past life had any sort of feelings for this boy whom has even less emotions than her?_ Thought Tier a bit annoyed.  Tier Sama what is this thing in front of me? Said Rosa in a highly annoyed voice _that was fast I barely saw him move fortunately he seems to be harmless despite looking like a freak so that's Rock Lee_ thought Tier.

She and the others watched in amusement or amazement as Lee spoke up MY REBORN FRIENDS MOST BEAUTIFUL COMPANION MAY I HAVE YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL NAME? shouted Rock Lee hearts in his eyes. Rosa sighed as the other members of the Rookie 10 watched in amusement as did Sun and Tier while Apacci began to laugh at the sight. It's Rosa Uzumaki in case you didn't know or are you just doing this to try to impress me weirdo said a highly annoyed Rosa shooting a dirty look at Apacci whom continued to laugh. YOSH A MOST YOUTHFUL NAME MISS ROSA THOUGH I ALREADY KNEW THAT FROM HOKAGE SAMA'S DESCRIPTIONS BUT I HAD TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES PROPERLY I AM THE MOSY YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE! Shouted Lee.

Rosa sighed dejectedly as she wondered why this was happening So what do you want with me if it is a date as you call such things the answer is no spoke Rosa looking highly annoyed and blushing from embarrassed anger. YOSH MAYBE LATER AFTER I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL SPAR LADY UZUMAKI IF I WIN I GET TO DATE YOU IF YOU WIN THAN I WILL RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND DO JUST AS MANY PUSH UPPS AND SIT UPPS shouted Lee. Rosa grinned at the prospect of a fight and accepted the challenge soon they were all agreeing upon a location for their spar and then that was that.

End of Chapter

Now for Questions and Answers

Question One: So what did you mean last chapter when you said all proper Ninja were bisexual? And do you support such things yourself?

Answer: Due to what they are I imagine Ninja are rather flexible in their definition of love due to the lives they lead and don't care where they find it no matter the form it takes. I myself am straight but I have many gay and lesbian friends and associates and have no problem with what they are. I feel it is none of my or anyone else's business how others love each other if god intended for nobody to be gay than I feel that nobody would be gay and that in itself mean God has no problem with it.

Question Two: So the pairings are or were Sasuke x Naruto and now Sasuke x Tier and perhaps Rock Lee X Rosa Uzumaki

Answer: The main pairing is Sasuke X Tier but other pairings I have no made no decisions towards though I am considering Rock Lee x Rosa Uzumaki.

Question Three: So what direction will this story take from here?

Answer: Don't know yet but I promise you lot I will do my best to make it a good story

End of Questions and Answers please review my story just no flames


	5. Chapter 5

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Five: Spar and more

Rosa Uzumaki and Rock Lee faced off against each other the Rookie 10 and their recently arrived sensei along with Tier, Apacci and Sun watching with interest as the two faced off. All found it rather humorous how things became this Rosa planned on putting this little boy in his place without Reona as she reviewed what she knew about her foe. From what her lady told her the boy could use Chakra mostly internally and was limited on external usage due to a disability but from Naruto's memories Tier had told Rosa before the match that Lee had insane Taijutsu prowess. It was time to see how good they both where she would accept only victory from this match and soon both she and Lee at the sound of the bell became blur's.

Both Rosa and Lee traded blow for blow at high speeds dealing only light Damage to each other so they turned the intensity of the spar up. YOSH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN AS BRIGHTLY AS YOUR BEAUTY IS RADIANT I ROCK LEE SHALL PROVE MY VALOR TODAY shouted Lee as the match continued. They are both impressive though giving what Gai has done with Lee I kind of expected this from him but from one of Naru…I mean Tier's Sisters it is quite surprising said Kakashi half of his attention on the spar half of it on his Icha Icha. Rosa suddenly caught Lee's leg a scowl still present on her face ever since she heard his words and lifted him up into the sky and slammed his down hard onto the ground. The Rookie 10 and their sensei winced at the sound of the impact as Rosa began to seemingly charge Chakra into her hand.

'SERO' shouted Rosa much to the shock of the sensei at seeing a Hollow's technique being employed by the Kunoichi as the energy beam headed for Lee whom had just gotten up Lee knew he had to dodge. He did so willing himself to dodge the attack normally used only by Hollow's though then again giving what Hiruzen had told everybody about Tier and her group it Shouldn't have surprised them she could still use a variant of the Hollow Cero. Lee panted greatly he could only use Taijutsu and E and D ranked Jutsu's but he would try to win and Lee used Shunshin to get closer to Rosa and prepared to lash out with a powerful kick. Rosa realizing that she had to do something 'DAI IERO' shouted Rosa using the Ox Hand Seal using a technique that was their variant on the Adepts IERO or Steel Skin a D ranked Jutsu and Arrancar Hierro.

As the Great Steel Skin was unleashed her skin became incredibly hard and unbreakable just as Lee's foot slammed into her lower body Lee cried in pain as he broke his foot on Rosa's body. Lee grimaced knowing the spar was over as he couldn't fight properly in this condition YOSH ROSA CHAN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN MY WILL TO DATE YOU I WILL ONE DAY PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF YOUR RADIANCE shouted Lee. Lee than left the area limping towards Gai whom proceeded to carry his student towards the Hospital as Rosa deactivated her Dai Iero and ten Kakashi spoke up. Impressive performance Rosa San Lee San is not an easy foe to injure giving how Gai has conditioned him though I believe you have only succeeded in getting his attention even more with your display said Kakashi closing his Icha Icha,

Rosa glared at him ignoring Apacci's and even Sun's snickers I don't do dates especially with someone as weird as that boy snarled Rosa glaring now at Apacci and Sun. Just so you know Rosa San lee is not one to give up once he sets his sights on something though as a fellow Kunoichi I understand how you're feeling about him though I blame Gai Sensei for how Lee turned out said Tenten. Whatever that boy does not understand me and I have no desire to understand that green fool spoke Rosa coldly glaring at a still snickering Apacci and Sun and Tier sighed. Just so you know Rosa if you do suddenly wish to pursue my former self's friend I give you my support said Tier with a playful expression on her face and Rosa stared at her leader in horror as Apacci and Sun began to laugh loudly.

Rosa grumbled under her breath as she blushed out of embarrassment meanwhile one Sasuke Uchiha was staring at Tier with a annoyed expression on his face as he began to think to himself while brooding like usual. _Damn dobe first he dies and gives me enough grief to not just fully mature my Sharingan but also activate a Mangekyo Sharingan now he returns as a admittedly attractive woman_ thought Sasuke. _I will find out of which of us is stronger that display by his no her new clanswoman was not enough for me to see which of us is the stronger I will find out myself if she can fight me as well as that idiot did_ thought Sasuke. Fight me dobe demanded Sasuke now up in Tier's face with an annoyed and angry expression on his face and everyone stared at him with differing reactions to his statement.

Kakashi sighed he had a feeling this would happen while everyone in the rookie 10 and Kurenai and Asuma wondered what Sasuke was thinking giving the difference in power some of them could sense coming from him and Tier. All right tomorrow we will fight but no this I may be Naruto's reincarnation mister Uchiha but I am not like Naruto so prepare yourself for the beating of a life time said Tier smirking as she saw Sasuke's eyes Narrow as he accepted the challenge. The Following day everyone showed up even those as they wanted to either just want to see a good fight or watch their beloved Uchiha Sama put the demon in its place apparently not knowing how much Sasuke despite his denials of those charges had loved Naruto. Mikoto Uchiha sighed as she watched her son face off against Naruto's reincarnation with much regret as she wished she could have done more for Naruto than she did considering her sons feelings for the boy.

Granted she had been like a present Shisui and Itachi the other Massacre Survivors greatly confused by Sasuke's apparent love for a male but considering how his fangirls treated him Mikoto wasn't all that surprised that Sasuke had drifted towards Naruto rather than a gender he regarded as weak. She remembered her prior conversation with Hiruzen and Danzo and shuddered at how they had put it quite bluntly what would happen to her and her clan if something happened to Tier. _Now my only hope for Grandbabies to spoil is for Sasuke to fall for Tier like he did with Naruto her past self she is powerful and attractive enough that any Uchiha male would consider having kids with her for one reason or another_ Thought Mikoto. Meanwhile Sasuke was silently brooding as he prepared to face Tier wanting to see how strong Naruto's reincarnation was as he had always regarded Naruto as his rival not just albeit secretly as a love interest.

In this duel both fighters will fight as agreed upon until one of them is rendered incapable of fighting back or forfeits the match I will referee the fight said Danzo his voice firm as he gazed with fondness first on Tier before his eyes hardened and narrowed at Sasuke both duelists nodding. Sasuke began immediately making Hand Seals Monkey-Bird-Dog and Ram he made before shouting the B ranked (made up this Jutsu's rank) Jutsu out 'KATON: KAEN SENPU!' shouted Sasuke. Fire erupted around his body before he thrusted his hands forward and watched as a flaming spiral headed towards Tier whom smirked before with a sonic boom moving out of the way of the fire spiral. She grinned as with another sonic boom she moved towards Sasuke about to beat him into the ground when with a seal less Shunshin no Jutsu he moved out of the way of her barrage of strikes.

Sasuke cursed as he began making hand seals once more at a rapid pace Ram-Horse-Snake-Dragon-Rat-Ox and Tiger he formed before launching another B ranked Jutsu KATON: KARYU ENDAN!' shouted Sasuke. A large Dragon made of fire rapidly rushed at Tier whom just stood there and let the attack her jaws dropped from a lot of surprised Uchiha fans whom expected the demon to be nothing but ash. Sasuke looked frustrated before he started to make hand seals for the Chidori but was interrupted by the Sero Tier fired at him knocking him backwards before she with another Sonic boom rushed over to him and began a devastating Taijutsu combo. At the end of the Taijutsu combo Tier spun around and delivered a powerful blow to the back of Sasuke's head knocking him out and getting herself much to Sasuke's rabid fans chagrin declared the winner.

End of Chapter

Please review my story folks just no flames


	6. Chapter 6

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Six: Reflections and Meetings

Tier Uzumaki, Rosa Uzumaki, Apacci Uzumaki and Sun Uzumaki where all sitting around the table in their new homes dining room the day after the duels fought either by Rosa or Tier that both won. So what do we do Tier Sama? Said Sun and the others looked at Tier whom sighed We go to Ichiraku's we got a craving to fulfil after all and then we go to the Bath houses said Tier and they all drooled at the thought of all that glorious ramen they were going to eat. So Tier Sama what do you think of Uchiha san? Said Sun and Tier fell silent thinking hard before replying. He is strong and likely will be a good sparring partner as for the feelings Naruto felt for him I don't know if it is a good idea to pursue a romance with him giving the political climate of this place I would likely be accused of seducing their precious Uchiha Sama she said darkly

She saw Rosa and Apacci look at each other briefly before turning towards her and besides I doubt he could satisfy you fully Tier Sama I mean how can a little boy like that keep up with a woman like you teased Apacci. Tier blushed for a bit before staring at Apacci and how do you know anything about boy's giving how you have established a rather feared reputation for yourself not just in Hueco Mundo or Yami as the locals call it but here as well said Tier. Apacci chuckled darkly well its not my fault that most boys are jerks and or perverts and I don't I could find a boy capable of keeping me happy though I have no doubt that Lee Boy would keep Rosa Happy in bed giving his display back their said Apacci. Rosa Glared at Apacci and got glared back at as the two seemed to be ready to start another with each other so Tier decided to intervene

Apacci I doubt Lee san giving my memories of him would know how to treat a woman he seems too innocent and if they do decide to pursue a relationship however unlikely that is they have my blessing said Tier. Now onto Ichiraku's ramen and its divine glory oh and remember to keep your Rinnegan's off we don't need to give away our trump card said Tier as the group left the room trailed by the ROOT ANBU assigned to protect them by Danzo. As they proceeded to go and eat at Ichiraku's Danzo himself was deep in thought in the dark recesses of his underground base. _Despite his rebirth as a female Naruto or rather Tier has grown into a powerful woman that will benefit Konoha greatly should she stay loyal to it_ he thought to himself as he sat upon his seat in his personal office.

 _Hopefully I can protect her better than I could Naruto she is after all the future of the village and we need her children anyway in case Kyubi decides to attack again and we don't have any way of stopping her though currently Kyubi is attending to its realm in Makai_ thought Danzo. _Tier and her group will be the blade that carves Konoha's future even if I allow myself once more to feel dangerously close to what was once Naruto and even a Hollow I know Konoha cant waste Kami sama's gift to it_ thought Danzo. _She and her new still has growing to do and has as much potential as Naruto did I may have failed to protect Kushina's son but I will not fail to protect his reincarnation and I have no doubt my friend and rival feels the same_ thought Danzo.

Despite the rumors to the contrary though he did make his agent undergo intense training and conditioning to reign in their emotions Danzo didn't make his agents kill those they grew close to within the organization. No he encouraged said bonds and two of those with bonds that resembled that of two brothers despite not being related Agents Shin and Sai as he assigned the orphans names to be as they had no names of their own prior to being recruited. He had found them like most of his agents in a village outside of Konoha they had Adept level Chakra and had awakened it but had not been trained until he got his hands on them. He was silently proud of what the two boys had accomplished in their time and hoped to see how far their talents would take them.

Another rumor about ROOT was that it employed cursed seals to control its members that rumor was only partially true while they did employ a seal that can only be activated by the ROOT agent it was on that seal only enabled them to kill themselves should they be caught. Danzo himself didn't have any influence over the Suicide seal that he later gave to regular ANBU that he had found in his first adopted Daughters aka Kushina' Fuinjutsu scrolls. With her permission he applied it to all of his agents and taught them how to use it should they be caught so that the enemy would never get their hands on them. _Konoha's future looks promising as the Uzumaki clan has returned like the Senju clan they are immortal not aging past 25 and only dying in battle and possessing of unheard of Chakra levels and possessing the Rinnegan where as the Senju even Tsunade have Mokuton_ thought Danzo.

 _I look forward to seeing Tier and her groups growth as Adepts and Shinobi they are likely to become Sannin like Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru or myself and Hiruzen now to give Sai and Shin their orders_ thought Danzo. Meanwhile in a secret meeting place for the Civilian Council members led by Aki Haruno whom wanted Konoha for themselves a emergency meeting was taking place.  According to my beautiful daughter the demoness beat Uchiha Sama in a spar though like my daughter I am sure she cheated said Aki as a fat civilian councilman a merchant spoke up. So how do we deal with them? Said the fat merchant and Aki smiled darkly I have taken care of Thing a group of Mid and upper A class Missing Nin led by a Lower S class Adept have been hired to take care of them she said smirking darkly.

Cheers rose up from the assembled Councilors calling for the Demon sluts death as they called her now. How About your plans for Sasuke Uchiha and your daughter I don't see how any progress has been made getting him married to one of us said another Civilian a rather plain and skinny looking dude. My daughter has been taking seduction courses from one of the Civilian born Adept Kunoichi whom is loyal to us and is working on that she assures me that all it well it's not her fault she inherited her father's looks and not mine said Aki bitterness clearly getting into her voice. _After all that man was not supposed to be her father but when my three main choices for her father have all been taken by those sluts I have had no choice but to go for someone else I thank Kami every day that Hitomi and Kushina died pity Mikoto is still in my way_ thought Aki.

The Rather plain looking and woman whom only a average figure due to her power ignored the sweat drops or incredulous Looks the other councilors were throwing the Mid B ranked Chunin whom was at the peak of her power. It was common knowledge that unlike most woman whose looks varied a Kunoichi Chakra affected their physical beauty greatly the more powerful and or higher there reserves of Chakra where the more beautiful the Kunoichi was. Even Aki's supporters unlike Aki herself knew this and knew her only average levels of Chakra and low level of power where to blame for her appearance having only C cup breasts. They also knew that she had the blood of Hitomi Hyuga on her hands as Aki had paid for her assassination when she couldn't take Hitomi's presence any more.

Her assassins had struck when a weakened by childbirth Hitomi was outside the Hyuga compound and overpowered her guards and killed her but not before they themselves where killed by an enraged and grieving Hiashi and some Branch Hyuga. She and arranged for her death with the help of the Hyuga clan elders whom sort of correctly predicted that Hitomi's death would weaken Hiashi's influence in the clan. Aki whom had a large forehead like her daughter had in fact had been responsible for the death of a number of beautiful woman throughout Konoha as she was a very vain, cruel and selfish woman whom hated anything more beautiful than her. None of these deaths had been traced back to her yet though Hiashi strongly suspected her and the Hyuga clan elders for Hitomi's death and Danzo also suspected her as he had noticed how happy she always was in the aftermath of said killings.

Now she set her sights on Tier and her group for murder and Aki would be damned if anything stopped her from getting what she wanted.

End of Chapter

Now for Questions and Answers

Question One: Do you truly hate Sakura?

Answer: I hate and loath pre Tsunade trained Sakura and in this fic Sakura never got past her fangirl stage enough for Tsunade to even consider training her. I will freely admit that after Sakura received her wakeup call and training from Tsunade I found her a more agreeable character. So the answer depends upon which version of Sakura Haruno you are talking about I hate Fangirls with a boiling passion though Ino is not one in my story she merely likes boys a lot but doesn't let her life be controlled by a crush and trains hard. When I am bashing Sakura I will make up the names of parents for her when I am not bashing her I will use canon Sakura parents such as the good Sakura I am using in my story Chronicles of Naruto

Question Two: Will any other Arrancar be part of the story?

Answer: Yes there will be more Arrancar joining but they will mostly be good or grey in their existence Arrancar none of the evil ones will be giving a second chance

Question Three: How long will this story go on for?

Answer: Don't know that may or may not depend on how long I feel like making it last

Question Four: Will any of the Shingami from Soul Society or Humans from Ichigo's world of the Living come to this world?

Answer: Yes, and some of the Shingami have counterparts in the Elemental Nations for instance Leaf Has its own Shihoin clan in my stories including this one as soul Society does interact with the Elemental Nations as much as Hollows do.

Question Five: So Danzo is good in this story? How does that work?

Answer: I tend to give Danzo the benefit of the doubt in my stories he is in my stories admittedly a rather old fashion shinobi with many beliefs that run counter to Hiruzen but as demonstrated in this story he is not heartless and evil he. In short he is the grey shadows of Konoha walking a dark path to serve and protect the best interests of his homelands. In regards to canon Danzo I have mixed feelings about him like I do with most of the "Villains" of Naruto canon. For instance, I hold special hatred for Gato as it was his choice to be evil and not the circumstances of his existence that led him to be evil as it was for Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Madara.

Please review and no flames


	7. Chapter 7

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Seven: Calm before the Storm

Tier Uzumaki and her group sighed as they had really enjoyed that ramen they just had at Ichiraku's the best simply that's what that heavenly places Ramen is right Tier Sama? Said Apacci smiling. _Thought I do agree with her I will only show so much emotion to anyone especially about something such as food even if it is heavenly_ thought Tier Yes I suppose the fifty bowls of ramen I had where quite good said Tier calmly. Suddenly they ran into much to their surprise Sasuke Uchiha whom stared at Tier whom stared back you could cut the tension with Tiburon it was so thick. So you went to that place I see so want to go to the park I wish to talk to you said Sasuke calmly while in the inside he was hoping to get to know what Naruto had become better.

Tier sighed as Apacci, Sun and Rosa giggled and agreed to Sasuke's reasonable request all the while fully aware of the spy watching them it was hard not to notice her despite how pathetically weak the girl was. Said Girl Sakura Haruno fumed as she watched Sasuke essentially ask Tier Uzumaki on a date _That demon bitch how dare she take my Sasuke Kun on a date it was bad enough when she disguised herself as a guy and stole my Sasuke's heart from me_ thought Sakura angrily. She followed at what she thought was a safe distance as the group of in her opinion sluts and Sasuke took a walk down Konoha's streets listening to every word that was spoken between Sasuke and the Hollow Demon as she saw Tier as.

Tier and Sasuke walked side by side much to Tier's kinsmen's amusement whom could also sense Sakura stalking them but did nothing about it figuring that Tier would say something if she wanted her gone. Tier cared less why she was being followed by the pink haired Mid D ranked Weakling whom shouldn't even be on the Shinobi forces but decided that someone must have forced Hiruzen to let her stay giving how Sakura was she doubted he or Danzo would willingly allow Sakura to be in their military. So what was It like when you were a Hollow still not that you are one still but I always wondered what they did Tier sighed and told Sasuke everything surprised at how much she revealed to him. She told him of her life as a Hollow her rise to Great Hollow status and then becoming a Arrancar before her death at Aizen's hands and her revenge.

Sasuke listened as they both sat down in the grass of the park they had walked into and he in turn told her about his life until now though he didn't know that Sakura was following them. Speaking of Sakura, she fumed even more as Sasuke and Tier told each other their life stories and growled to herself promising that she would get even radiating a pathetically small amount of Killing intent as she listened to them. Though she knew Sasuke was telling the truth besides her time as a Hollow she had no doubt Tier was telling lies to poor Sasuke kun and deceiving him only she Sakura Haruno could understand and love Sasuke. Apacci decided that enough was enough and walked towards Sakura's hiding place and decided to deal with the Pink haired menace.

Leave us now you ugly weak bitch you have no right to spy on us granted we knew you were here the whole time but enough is enough said Apacci growling at Sakura angrily. Sakura growled back in response to Apacci's words before she shouted out in her banshee like voice shouting out loud for all to hear. LISTEN HERE YOU BIG TITED HOLLOW SLUT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT MY SASUKE KUN IS UP TO AND TO STOP THAT WHORE HOLLOW DEMON FROM GETTING HER HANDS ON MY SASUKE KUN…ACK! Gasped Sakura. Sakura was cut off by Tier's and Sasuke's Killing Intent and ran away wetting herself in fear as she felt it strike them at the same time.

Sasuke Sighed and both he and Tier looked oddly pleased with what they did Now that the pink howler monkey is gone let us continue with our meeting said Tier calmly and Sasuke nodded both refused to call what they were on a date so that word would do for what they were doing. Meanwhile Sakura had fled to her mother reported what had happened and her mother immediately called an "emergency meeting of the council" demanding the Hokage's and Clan heads presence. Aki knew sooner or later the Assassins she hired to get rid of Tier and her group would strike tomorrow but she had to try and "avenge her daughter's honor" today she even brought her daughter to testify before the councils. So why did you bring us all here Councilwoman Aki Haruno I hope for you and your daughter's sake this really is an emergency as I was in the middle of work said an annoyed Hiruzen Sarutobi's.

MY DAUGHTER WAS VICIOUSLY ATTACKED BY THE DEMON HOLLOW WHORE I DEMAND JUSTICE shouted Aki and Hiruzen sighed knowing this was going to be along meeting. So I take it that why she is here to tell us her biased side of the story that we all know is likely a lie said Tsume Inuzuka causing chuckles from the other Shinobi councilmen and woman and some of the less corrupt members of the Civilian council. Sakura honey tell them of your tale said Aki and Sakura did telling her version of what happened earlier I was following Sasuke kun and the Demoness as she took him on what was obviously a date began Sakura. This comment got an excited squeal from Mikoto the current Uchiha clan head and rep on the council and Narrowed eyes from Danzo and Hiruzen whom promised themselves to have words with Sasuke.

I watched the Hollow Demoness successfully seduce and take away the free will of my Sasuke kun in the guise of a conversation about their pasts she lied to him of course about her past no Hollow can be as tragic as Sasuke kun Sakura said. Translation Sasuke and Tier were having a walk down the street and talking about their pasts while you stalked them and spied on them something that is frowned upon greatly though being a useless fangirl I doubt you cared said Yoroichi Shihoin smirking. Yoroichi was the current clan head of the prestigious Shihoin clan of Konohagakure and like all born members of her clan was dark skinned and very attractive she was also one of the woman Aki despised the most. Her clan where descendent from a similarly named clan from the Shingami of Soul Society though they had Chakra and not Spirit Energy.

Sakura and Aki growled and glared at the woman before Sakura continued to speak telling them everything as she felt had happened to her poor self or so she thought. I followed the Bitch and Sasuke kun to the park and watched them sit down and continue to talk when suddenly out of nowhere one of her hollow demon slut friends verbally assaulted me said Sakura. Translation one of Tier's friends finally had enough of your following them and spying on them so she did something about it and you not liking the truth ranted back am I right? Said Yoroichi as Sakura blushed than glared with her mother at the woman. After I told that Demon Hollow Slut Apacci the truth of what she was not being able to handle the truth Demon Hollow Slut Bitch Tier blasted me with an unnecessary amount of Killing intent and forced Sasuke into doing it as well and I fled not wanting to die said Sakura.

Translation you shouted slander at Apacci san like you and your mother always do when either of you don't get your way and not liking what was said to her friend Tier hit you with more Killing intent than your weak little self could handle and Sasuke not liking being spied upon by a fangirl did as well am I right? Said Tsume as she high fived Yoroichi. Both woman where pleased to see the infuriated expressions on Aki's and Sakura faces while Mikoto sighed about her son being a manly man and taking Tier on a date. Hiruzen sighed and in a bored tone of voice he spoke Well Sakura san that was a rather revealing lie about what really happened and since you lied to my face I have only this to say to you and your mother said Hiruzen coldly. You don't fool me at all with your daughters biased version of what really happened that night even without Yoroichi san translating your lies for us I could see through your delusions so I will give you only one warning he said blasting them both with Killing Intent.

Sakura passed out from fear staining the ground beneath her and Aki and her followers looked at the angered Kami no Shinobi with fear Don't fuck with me or Tier or else you will face the consequences of your actions Aki Haruno said Hiruzen coldly. You all are dismissed go back to your workstations or get out of my sight depending upon whom you are and you know whom you are said Hiruzen as he walked out of the room.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Eight: The Storm of Assassins

Tier and Company were relaxing in the park of Konohagakure enjoying themselves greatly as they focused on their thoughts about the past days. Suddenly they felt Fifteen Chakra signatures approaching them and saw fiteeen Shinobi if their outfits told them anything facing them they were all weaker then ranging from Upper C rank to Mid B rank in power. So we can kill the demon at last and rid Konoha of this menace said one of the weaker Humans sneering at Tier and company. So why are you here? Said Tier though she knew the answer already To rid the world of you Demon Whore and save the last Uchiha from your filthy hands said another of the humans.

She sighed _seems there is a misconception about me and that Uchiha being a item as they call it though he is a good sparring partner I don't know if it is wise to pursue a relationship with him funny how he makes me feel strange and whole_ thought Tier.  Demon whore? why Tier Sama I suggest we get rid of these weaklings whom want to kill us though it may be prudent to preserve the lives of a few for that Ibiki fellow to interrogate said Sun in a dark tone. Tier, Rosa and Apacci found themselves agreeing with what Sun said and got into fighting stances immediately charging up Chakra in their hands. 'SERO!' shouted they shooting beams of Chakra at four of the would be assassins killing them instantly GET THE WHORES shouted the one of the two Mid B ranked Shinobi as battle was joined.

Despite the best efforts of the Assassins they were no match for Tier and her companions whom made short work of the majority of them sparring only the two Mid B ranked Adept for Ibiki to find out stuff from. Just then ANBU and Hiruzen showed up having felt the flare of Chakra made by Tier and her companions and stared at the scene in front of them Hiruzen sighed _Seems we got rogues in our ranks guess Ibiki will be finding out whom they worked for_ thought Hiruzen. He saw the two Chunin that Tier had tied up and turned towards the ANBU  Take them away to Ibiki and clean up this mess I shall have words with Tier san said Hiruzen. Tier sighed We were relaxing in the park when these assassins showed up claiming that they would rid Konoha of the Demon whores and save the last Uchiha from me whatever that means said Tier in a unamused voice.

Hiruzen sighed as he had a feeling whom hired them but until they got solid proof that could without question incriminate Aki and her followers in this act his hands were tied. He turned towards Tier and her companions Continue on with what you were doing Tier Uzumaki I am sure Ibiki will do his best to find out what these assassins were up to said Hiruzen. Tier and her companions went back to relaxing while Hiruzen and the ANBU went off with their two prisoners and left the area. Meanwhile also leaving the area was a scowling Civilian born Adept and Shinobi loyal to the current Civilian council and Aki Haruno he knew he had to report what happened to Aki and did not look forward to it.

In the Haruno home Aki met with that Civilian Born Adept and growled angrily as she listened to the report Damn that Demon whore for not having the decency to die when she is supposed to said Aki angrily. _Damn it now I will have to enact the cursed seals that I have placed on those two followers of mine oh well thank god they are so easy to place_ she said making a hand seal and focusing on the two she wanted dead. Aki smiled as she felt those bonded to her die glad that she had prevented her secrets from getting out and preventing the Hokage from getting any kind of secrets from her. One of the few things she was good at was making Cursed Seals and she was relatively proud of her talent at making them she placed them on all whom followed her to keep her secrets safe.

One day demon child you will get yours that much I Aki Haruno swear by I shall avenge Minato Kun and show you like I did that husband stealing Bitch Kushina that true love prevails said Aki to herself. She sighed looking at the pictures she had of Minato, Fugaku and Hiashi on her wall _And I will show you whom is top girl around here not that Bitch Kushina, Not that whore Mikoto or that slut Hitomi_ she thought Viciously. _Pity only Hiashi Kun is around maybe I should pay him a visit surly having a beautiful woman like myself around can help him overcome that sluts Genjutsu that she cast on him to make him hers and I shall claim him as mine_ thought Aki. _Hopefully my Daughter will be able to get Sasuke to be her husband though that bitch Mikoto and the other two Uchiha may get in the way they were not supposed to survive Madara Kun's attack on the compound_ thought Aki.

Meanwhile one Sakura Haruno was pestering Sasuke Uchiha to go out on a date with her but he was as usual ignoring her best and pitiful attempts at Seduction. Oh Sasuke Kun please go out with me I promise I will make it worth your while said Sakura in what she thought to be a sexy voice. No now go away your annoying said Sasuke whom was very much annoyed at the pink haired whore's attempts at seducing him Oh your just being playful well two can do that said Sakura in a playful voice. He was currently looking around for Tier and her friends when Hinata arrived on the scene and glared at Sakura she was very much aware of her mother's attempts with the Clan elders backing to get into her father's bedroom.

Lay off Sasuke Sakura he has no interest in you said Hinata coldly whom wanted Tier to be happy and felt that Sasuke was perfect for her though she herself wouldn't mind getting involved in a threesome. After all one Hinata Hyuga still had feelings for Naruto Kun and that sort of extended to Tier though she hid it now under the ice cold barrier she had erected around her heart. Get away Bitch Sasuke kun is mine and mine alone said Sakura making Hinata's pale white eyes narrow at Sakura No he is Tier Sama's not yours you flat chested miserable excuse of a Kunoichi said Hinata coldly. Sakura's eyes narrowed at Tier's name being mentioned but before she could open her mouth she felt something hit the back of her neck and she passed out

Well that takes care of the nuisance now I will be on my way and thanks for the distraction Hinata San said Sasuke before he and Hinata went on their ways.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This chapter was written in honor of the victims of the recent shootings in Orlando that has quite frankly horrified me granted I may be straight and all but that damned bigoted shooter didn't have to do what he did to all those people in that nightclub simply because he disagreed with their sexual orientation. I myself have lots of Gay and lesbian friends and even had a Gay preacher once whom was very honorable and good with kids nothing like those pathetic child molesters that most people think of when they hear the words Gay priest. I myself may prefer woman and mostly white with some native American blood running through me and also be straight but I have always been open minded about things hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Nine: Sasuke's Flasshback's

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he heard about the attempt on Tier's life by the assassins from his mother and began to have a flashback to that moment in his life when Naruto died for the first time.

(Start Flashback)

 _Sasuke was being restrained by several Civilian born Chunin growling as he helplessly watched the scene in front of him. TODAY IS THE DAY WE GET RID OF THE DEMON THAT HAS BEEN A BLIGHT UPON US AND DARED TO SEDUCE UCHIHA SAMA! Shouted one of the two Civilian Born Jonin holding Naruto down. Sasuke stared angrily as his best friend and the one he had felt closest to and arguably had romantic feelings for was held down they had already told him their take on what Naruto was in their opinion. Sasuke outright laughed at them at the mere thought that his Dobe was a Biju disguising itself as a human his eyes and parents both told him Naruto was human._

 _TODAY WE AVENGE THE YONDAIME AND ALL WHOM FELL THAT DAY THIS DEMON DARED TO ATTACK OUR MIGHTY CITY AND NOW WE SHOW IT TRUE KONOHA JUSTICE! Shouted the same Jonin. KILL THE DEMON, MAKE IT PAY, AVENGE THE YONDIAME, SAVE SASUKE SAMA were the shouts of the angry mob that had been assembled in this out of the way location for what seemed to be Naruto's execution. This just had to happen now after I was saved by Naruto from that snake pedophile granted he was a little rough in bringing me back but I was under the control of that blasted cursed seal then and not myself thought Sasuke. He could see Sakura amongst the Crowd smirking at Naruto while giving him love-struck looks filling him with disgust at the mere thought of procreating with that traitor Naruto's Sexy No Jutsu form was way hotter hell Ino and Hinata were hotter than her._

 _Naruto looked devastated at seeing Sakura but held firm ANY LAST WORDS DEMON BEFORE I SAVE SASUKE KUN FROM YOUR VILE INFLUENCE! She shouted while Sasuke was wondering where he hell the Hokage and his ANBU or even Danzo and his ROOT where. Yeah just that Sasuke never loved you Sakura and that I hope Kurama san gets even with you said Naruto making Sakura and the crowd scowl angrily at him. Thus did Sakura kill him with the Wakizashi she held slicing his head off and Sasuke let out a how of rage as his Sharingan finally evolved to the Mangekyo level. YOU DAMN BITCH I WILL SHOW YOU ALL THE POWER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN he shouted angrily 'AMATERASU!' he shouted after finally breaking free of the Chunin trying to restrain them._

 _He proceeded to Amaterasu the whole crowd save Sakura whom managed to escape the scene and having no evidence besides his words as to her involvement with Naruto's death he cried over Naruto's headless body. Just then ANBU and Hiruzen arrived I see so that why Aki called a Emergency meeting not that I have any proof to implicate her but giving what has happened here to Naruto I have no choice but to divulge his heritage to all sorry Sasuke san said a sorrowful and angry looking Tsunade Senju. _

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke sighed after Naruto's death he had told the rest of the Rookies about Sakura's personal involvement in it and they all decided to banish Sakura from their number and well Hinata was quite angered by this. She didn't blame him of course he had a permanent reminder in the form of the cursed eyes of the Uchiha clan of Naruto's death but he vowed to never use those eyes for ill and to never fall in love again the Uchiha clan would die with him. After all Naruto had perfected his Sexy No Jutsu and its variants to the point he could turn fully into a female for a indefinite amount of time and secretly Sasuke and Naruto had planned to use that fact to their advantage. HE would have had a kid with his lovable Dobe but that Bitch Sakura and those ungrateful shortsighted civilians would pay they even denied that he was the son of the Yondaime.

(Start Flashback)

 _SILENCE WITH THE DEATH OF NARUTO I HIRUZEN SARUTOBI AM GOING TO MAKE A ANNONCEMENT REGARDING HIS HERITIGE shouted Tsunade to the people of Konoha. NARUTO IS OR WAS THE SON OF OUR LATE YONDIAME HOKAGE MINATO NAMIKAZE AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI THE RED DEATH I HAVE PROOF OF HIS PARENTAGE IN THE FORM OF CERTAIN DOCUMENT THAT I HAD HELD ONTO FOR SAFEKEEPING shouted Hiruzen. LIES THE DEMON IS NOT THE SON OF MINATO KUN AND THAT RED HEADED BTICH shouted Aki angrily and several similar shouts echoed from the Civilians Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Danzo as well as the Adepts Loyal to them emitted vast amounts of Killing Intent._

 _SILENCE AKI I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SLANDER EITHER OF NARUTO'S PARENTS I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT OTHER SHINOBI VILLAGES AND OZAI SAMA OUR FIRE DAIMYO THINK OF US FOR THIS CRIME shouted a enraged Tsunade. HIRUZEN SAMA THE ONLY REASON I CAME BACK WAS BECAUSE MY THEN ALIVE GODON SHOWED UP OUT OF THE BLUE ALIVE AND WELL TO DO MY DUTY BOTH AS A GODMOTHER TO HIM AND BECAUSE HE ASKED ME TO shouted Tsunade tears pouring down her angry looking face. NOW THAT HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THE FOOLS IN THIS CITY I AM STEPPING DOWN AS GONDAIME HOKAGE HIRUZEN SENSEI YOU ARE TAKING OVER ONCE MORE shouted Tsunade._

(End of Flashback)

Tsunade along with Shizune had left Konoha that day as well though she had returned upon hearing from Hiruzen of Naruto's return of Tier Uzumaki hoping that she could redeem herself from failing to protect her godson from an angry mob and their where talks of her taking back the position of Gondaime Hokage. _Tier may be Naruto reborn but it is hard to see him in her giving how different their personalities are but giving all that has happened to her i am not surprised_ thought Sasuke.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: As in the Chronicles of Naruto Universe that I am somewhat basing this story over Yokai exist in this Naruto verse not just the Biju and two of them are being introduced or rather reintroduced in this chapter

Chapter Ten: Things are happening

Tier san may we have a moment of a former Arancar's time? Said Shizune as she in her Humanoid form yes humanoid form as Shizune Kato adopted younger sister of Dan Kato is a Yokai a Siren to be exact spoke to Tier. Tier sighed as she spotted Shizune and Anko walk up to her group and spoke up what is it miss Kato? Said Tier and Shizune sighed I just wanted to get to know more about the reincarnation of the boy I was the honorary older sister of said Shizune. Same here and besides me and Shizune san knew a lot of what he felt though I hid my secret more so than Shizune whom everyone knew was a Yokai didn't need those bigoted bastards having one more reason to hate me said Anko with a grin. Anko shimmered and her ears became a lot like Shizune's making Tier's and her groups eyes blink in surprise

well Naruto saw you both as older sisters but why hide that secret from him Anko san? Said Tier her voice suddenly cold Naruto San may have been all but in blood my little brother but I didn't want to burden him with my secret Tier San Said Anko. Oh and as for my species I am a Hebi-Onna or Snake Woman Tsunade Sama was reinstated into her Hokage position yesterday by Hiruzen Sama you and your group are invited to the ceremony said Anko. Great news than right Tier Sama? Said Sun with a grin on her face shared by matching Grins on Apacci's and Rosa's faces. I guess that Is good news as Sun said and we be going to as well if only because she was important to my other and because it is sort of my duty and duty is something I am big on said Tier.

Shizune and Anko both in humanoid form smiled at this news though Shizune did more as Anko wasn't as close to Tsunade as Shizune was and both nodded. I understand how different you are from Naruto Tier San despite being his reincarnation but I know he would have also been there for Tsunade you both share some similarities in how you view your precious people after all said Shizune with a smile. So what was life like in Horukai? Asked Anko suddenly curiosity in her voice and Tier sighed as Apacci decided to answer the locals call it Hueco Mundo Anko San but as to what life was like well I believe we can answer that said Apacci. The terrain was one big desert like wasteland with the Arrancar citadel of Los Noches being the only group of buildings that were featured in the realm said Sun.

Life in Hueco Mundo itself though was a harsh affair as it was the rule of the strong and the weak were always devoured or destroyed by other Hollow's whom respected only strength said Rosa solemnly. Though some like myself and a Arrancar called Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck where different than the others and valued those we considered friends or in her case brother figures and gathered them into followers said Tier smiling at the memory of her friend. A lot of Hollow's are evil Shizune San Anko San make no mistake even I did my share of misdeeds in my time as a Hollow while evolving into what you call a Hollow Lord said Tier in sadness. There are also plenty of us that want our suffering via our hunger simply to end and actually welcome destruction should they not have been evil to begin with said Rosa.

Many of Hueco Mundo's inhabitants either started out as Evil in life and immediately evolved into Hollow's from their former states or tragically became that way due to losing themselves to regret and despair and other darker emotions as a plus and becoming warped into a Hollow said Apacci. Yet other Soul's are forced into becoming Hollow's by other Hollow's whenever they like it or not anyways enough talk about Hueco Mundo and Hollow's let us make our way to where this ceremony you invited us is taking place said Rosa. Rosa San its taking place outside the Hokage's tower from one of its balconies were Tsunade Sama is getting her hat back a lot of Konoha is present said Shizune. Tier and her group nodded as they followed the now once more in human form Shizune and Anko to the location where Tsunade was getting back her hat

Everyone in Konoha turned up even Aki and her followers did though Sasuke immediately sought out and stood by Tier and her group as did Rock Lee whom stood by the uncomfortable looking Rosa's side. PEOPLE OF KONOHA IT IS TIME FOR ME THE SANDAIME HOKAGE TO STEP DOWN ONCE MORE BUT NOW THAT SHE IS BACK HERE THE GONDAIME HOKAGE CAN RETAKE HER PLACE shouted Hiruzen from the balcony. I TSUNADE SENJU WILLINGLY TAKE THIS HAT TO BECOME THE HOKAGE I WILL DEFEND AND LEAD KONOHA TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES DEFENDING IT FROM BOTH TRAITORS AND HOSTILE OUTSIDERS TO THE BEST OF MY ABILTIES shouted Tsunade. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Tsunade still pretty much well liked in Konoha took the Hokage's hat once more and one Aki Haruno groaned as she realized that with the more competent and energetic Tsunade as Hokage her plans have gotten harder.

As Tsunade took back her place as Hokage in another part of the multiverse in Soul Society a meeting was taking place in the Captain's Assembly Hall as one Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto addressed his captains. As you all know in the wake of the Noble Arrancar Tier Haribel's sacrifice to stop Soul Societies enemy as decreed by the Soul King and Kami Sama all good or grey Arrancar were giving places amongst us said Yamamoto. Nods came from his captains as the ancient captain smiled at how things were going before he continued to speak. As it turns out Tier Halibel and her fraction have been giving new forms as Human Adepts as they are called in a realm familiar only to our Spirit King since they are capable of summoning him said Yamamoto and he saw the shocked looks on the faces of the Shingami present.

She was one after all a human boy whom lived there and had a great role in the destiny of that place that she will fulfill and I have been made aware of it location and we are going to send a group to one of the powers of the city state called Konohagakure located in the nation of the Land of Fire where she is currently said Yamamoto. He smiled as he began to name those whom would be going including himself he warned that these Adepts were very powerful and explained everything Kami had to him to them. _This should be interesting and a welcome vacation from all that blasted paperwork that I have been doing hopefully Captain Zaraki doesn't start anything_ thought Yamamoto.

End of Chapter

Now for Questions and Answers

Question One: Will Tier fight Akatsuki?

Answer: Most Likely the answer is for now yes

Question Two: So Shingami are going to the Elemental Nations how will things turn out

Answer: Read and find out I am not giving any spoilers on that

Question Three: Is the Quincy invasion of Soul Society going to happen?

Answer: No not in that story verse I always considered that arc a bit unnecessary in the Bleach Manga

Question Four: Why the fuck is Anko and Shizune Yokai?

Answer: as in my Chronicles of Naruto Story verse which forms the foundation of my own take on the Naruto verse I am making them a Hebi-Onna (Think Medusa sort of) and Siren respectively don't flame me for being creative.

End of Questions and Answers Please Review my story just no flames


	11. Chapter 11

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Madara and Obito can't Summon Kurama in this story

Chapter Eleven: Enter Akatsuki and a spied upon conversation

In a cave somewhere in the Land of Rain a group of individuals all wearing Black Cloaks with red clouds on them were all in a meeting regarding the subject that their spy master Zetsu a half plant half man half obsidian black half literal white thing reported in the latest developments in Konoha. So the former Kyubi Jinchuriki returned as a girl no less and was a former Arrancar as those evolved Hollows are called that was made human somehow said Sasori of Akatsuki calmly. BLASHPHEMY THAT IT WAS A ACT OF KAMI THERE IS ONLY ONE GOD AND THAT IS JASHIN SAMA I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT SHE IS DEAD IF YOU JUST GIVE THE WORD LEADER SAMA shouted Hidan the Jashinist. Pain sighed as he listened to the angry immortal cultists ravings with a sigh wishing that he could just get rid of that pain in the ass but due to how valuable the immortal was he couldn't.

Not to mention that she is still a Uzumaki like you Pain Sama though it remains to bee seen if she or the other so called female Uzumaki's that came with her are Uzumaki's giving that they have yet to show either Uzumaki bloodline the Rinnegan or Chakra Chains said Zetsu. The Blue haired cold and beautiful Konan than spoke up So what's are next move Pain Sama? Said Konan and Pain smiled before speaking. Since we have no way of Getting Kyubi as it is no longer in Konoha leaving for Makai after giving Konoha an earful for their treatment of Naruto and mistaking it for Naruto as it seems to be seen as a female despite being a genderless creature began Pain. We will have to work on a way of getting her or it depending upon how you see Kurama as we need the Kyubi for our plan to work but for now we can work on getting the other Jinchuriki starting with those of Iwa said Pain.

Kisame you focus on getting Roshi the Yonbi Jinchuriki we know where it is as and I will brief you separately from this meeting privately said Pain as Kisame nodded a smile appearing on the Tailless Biju's face. Everybody save for Kisame you are dismissed I and Kisame have a meeting to go through said Pain and the other Akatsuki members left the cavern the meeting was taking place in. Back in Konoha Tier was catching up with Yoroichi Shihoin of Konoha the current clan head of the Shihoin clan of Konoha and an exact replica of the Shingami Yoroichi Shihoin though Tier having never met her wouldn't know that. Glad that you're around and we can talk you know I was one of those whom consider themselves to supporters of Naruto when he was around I want to know what his reincarnation is like said the purple haired dark skinned busty beauty with a grin on her face.

Tier whom was alone and without her usual companions whom were out and about exploring Konoha though they had gotten a good chuckle out of Rock Lee insisting on Showing Rosa around which he was currently doing had been exploring Konoha when Yoroichi greeted her. I see you have also made an enemy of the pink haired bitch and her ungrateful slut of a daughter Aki hasn't shut up about you in every council meeting we had since your arrival Tier San said Yoroichi. Not my problem that Sakura and Aki have issues with me I don't know why they bring Sasuke into this they seem to be under the impression that were an Item said Tier not even bothering to use the proper honorifics for Sakura and Aki. Yoroichi caught onto how annoyed Tier was when saying that and sighed she liked many knew of Sasuke's prior feelings for Naruto and growing feelings for Tier.

It was amusing for them all to see the budding romance develop between the two giving how cold and distant Tier seemed to be much to the Young Uchiha's frustration as his feelings for Naruto had transferred somehow to Tier. _She just needs the right push and I do like a good romance pity on a darkly amusing note she is also too powerful for anyone to pull off a assassination attempt on her like what happened with Naruto_ thought Yoroichi.  You know you really should consider pairing up with Sasuke San Tier San he actually does care for you despite what you where before becoming Human despite what a certain follower of ours might prefer said Yoroichi a evil playful smirk on her face. Tier sighed and looked at Yoroichi knowing full well that a certain flat chested pink haired menace had been following her for quite a while and so did Yoroichi apparently.

As for said flat chested Mid D ranked which was as far as her power had gotten due to how little effort Sakura put into her training as well as poor Genetics and how vain she was thus limiting one how beautiful one Sakura Haruno's would become. After all female Adepts breast sizes had to do with how powerful they were and how much chakra they had not for the reasons Sakura seemed to feel was the cause. She glared as she heard the two talk especially what the subject of their conversation was now namely her Sasuke kun and his interest in the big tited Kyubi Hollow Bimbo Tier. _One day you will get your Demon Hollow and I will have my Sasuke kun regardless of how poor my former Demon loving father's genetics worked out for me glad mother got rid of him when she did_ thought Sakura darkly.

Back with Tier and Yoroichi so do you have feelings for Sasuke San Lady Tier? Asked Yoroichi in a playful teasing voice enjoying how much an embarrassed Tier was blushing I don't know said Tier. Of course Sakura thought viciously she was lying though Yoroichi knew better that her companion has never been in a romantic relationship before and Yoroichi smirked as devilish plans to hitch Tier and Sasuke together began to form in her mind. After all what better way to mess with the Haruno clan's matriarch and her daughter than to get Tier Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha back together as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha where before Naruto's death and rebirth as Tier. _Besides before Naruto San's death he and Sasuke were planning for kids and giving Naruto's mastery of the Sexy no Jutsu that would have likely happened_ thought Yoroichi.

 _After all, even male shinobi via that Jutsu could have children with another male they have feelings for though they would have been stuck in their Sexy no Jutsu form until the pregnancy ended and they gave birth_ thought Yoroichi smirking smugly to herself. Tier sighed as she approached her father's mansion and excused herself from her present companion's company knowing that the mansions recently reactivated blood driven barriers would keep little miss spy out of her home. As Tier and Yoroichi departed a still following Sakura knowing she couldn't get into the Hollow Fox's den as she called it cursed to herself before she began to think and I use that term loosely for her. _Damn it all now I can't follow my target like mother wanted me to but believe me Fox Hollow Bitch me and Sasuke kun will be together in the end_ thought Sakura as she hurried away from her current hiding spot behind a trash can.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Shingami and Adepts aka human Chakra user share a lot of abilities and Shingami techniques though done with Chants in Canon are done with Hand Seals in this story sorry if that angers some people but if you don't like don't read. As you have already seen I have made modifications to characters from both the Bleach and Naruto universes and will continue to do so please don't complain if you don't like don't read the story.

Chapter Twelve: Guests in Konoha

As The Konoha High Council of Konoha's Civilian and Shinobi Councils gathered in the room under the guidance of the current Hokage Tsunade Senju the last of the Senju clan. The Senju seat on the council that she formerly would have occupied is now run by her assistant the Sire Shizune Kato whom she sees as a Daughter. The Uzumaki seat Is currently occupied by Tier Uzumaki whom has recently taking over as Uzumaki clan head despite the protests of the Civilian Council. Currently very important guests have showed up in Konoha namely some Shingami from Reikai's Soul Society indeed as seen with a present Rukia Kuchiki, Sui Feng and Byakuya Kuchiki and Soul Societies Yoroichi Shihoin. _What is a look alike of my Yoroichi Sama doing here?_ Thought Sui Feng _interesting so these lands also have their own Shihoin clan I bet their related to my clan somehow my look alike's energy though different from my own in origin do feel similar to mine_ thought Shingami Yoroichi.

Well this is interesting seems my clan's ancestors have finally come back to Konoha pleasure to meet you look alike Chan said Adept Yoroichi with a playful grin at her Shingami counterpart whom grinned back. Byakuya and some others groaned as they knew were this would lead while Aki and Sui Feng for very different reasons fumed as they glared at ether both Yoroichi's or just Adept Yoroichi. _Great there are more of the dark skinned slut out there at least we know the truth behind that demon clan's ancestry_ thought Aki _how dare she wear Yoroichi Sama's face though I do admit she has Yoroichi Sama's power and beauty_ thought Sui Feng. Tsunade sighed as she and a present Hiruzen whom was now one of the Hokage's advisors as he left the seat to his clan on the Shinobi Council to his son Asuma and Danzo sitting on the Shimaru clan seat mentally braced themselves for an interesting council meeting.

We are here on behalf of Soul Society as myself and Sui Feng are high ranked individuals in it to offer an alliance on behalf of Soul Societies Shingami and Captain Commander Yamamoto said Byakuya calmly. YOU CAN TAKE YOUR OFFER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR…began to shriek Aki but Tsunade's killing intent cut her off before she could continue we of Konohagakure will be happy to accept your alliance Byakuya San said Tsunade. I agree we stand a lot to benefit from gaining from an alliance with my clan's spiritual ancestors and they can also help us deal with Hollows more effectively said Yoroichi and nods of agreement came from the Shinobi council's other members. Besides from what I recall of the Shingami in my memories though Arrancar and Shingami were enemies the Shingami were always worthy opponents and they usually act in the best interests of all said Tier looking the Shingami dead in the eye as she said this.

NO THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY HERE TO ASSIST THE YOU KNOW WHAT IN DESTROYING KONOHA AND EVEN HAVE THE GALL TO BRING A LOOK ALIKE OF THAT BITCH YOROICHI INTO THE VILLAGE I SAY WE SEND THEM BACK TO WHERE THEY CAME FROM shrieked/shouted Aki. Shingami Yoroichi stared at Aki as did a now very angry Sui Feng whom Byakuya had just restrained with a hastily placed Kido to keep her from ending the ugly looking pink haired human woman's life. So much bitterness and corruption I sense in you and giving how you seem to greatly dislike my counterpart in this village I can only say that you are one petty individual began Shingami Yoroichi. But for the sake of relations between Soul Soceity and Konohagakure at this Yoroichi gave Sui Feng a look that made Sui Feng stand down.

I will let your insults towards my person slide besides I know why you envy me and my counterpart it is quite obvious to me and all of those in this room little girl why you wish you were us so I guess I get the last laugh said a smirking Shingami Yoroichi her smirk shared by the other females in the room save a rather naïve Sui Feng and furious Aki. WHY YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU… Began Aki before at a gesture form Tsunade a Falcon masked ANBU appeared out of nowhere and knocked Aki out and removed her from the room. Now that that's been removed we can continued on with this discussion about a alliance without any distractions unless anyone else wants to try my patience said Tsunade her tone deadly and annoyed. _So much like Retsu that it's scary I pray those two never meet or I fear no man will ever be safe_ thought Byakuya shivering while Sui Feng, Rukia and Shingami Yoroichi looked at Tsunade with respect and Admiration.

 _Now that's how a real woman deals with things I like her not to mention she is not bad to look at_ thought Shingami Yoroichi _Impressive she has my respect though I bet my Yoroichi Sama can do better_ thought Sui Feng _just like big brother and Captain Retsu_ thought Rukia. _That's our Hokage_ thought the Shinobi while the Civilians appeared disgruntled the meeting continued for a while and things were discussed before Adept Yoroichi offered the Shingami placed at her residence.

End of Chapter

Now For Questions and Answers hurray

Question One: I don't like your stories and you're a lousy author

Answer: If you don't like my stories don't read or post a flame review I don't flame people and neither should you

Question Two: So how can the Civilians see The Shingami? Or are they in Gigai?

Answer: In my story verse Shingami and other spiritual beings can choose to reveal themselves or hide from normal people but spiritually attuned individuals such as Adepts will always see them even when the Spiritual being chooses to hid from them.

Question Three: We may have asked this already but why are your chapters so short?

Answer: Because that's how it is if you don't like don't read I tend to keep my chapters between 1'000 and 2'000 words per chapter depending upon what I feel like and have been able to fit into that chapter.

Question Four: Will Ichigo show up?

Answer: I don't know yet but for now we have Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, Shingami Yoroichi Shihoin and Sui Feng in Konoha so that should satisfy you for now

That's it for questions and answers and remember not to flame now that I know how to remove flames I will once I see them posted as I did just recently on this story sorry if you don't like my story but don't be a jerk about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Chapter Thirteen: Shingami in Konoha and some other Things

Tier Uzumaki was slightly annoyed as she gave Shingami Yoroichi Shihoin, Sui Feng, Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki a tour of Konoha on Tsunade's orders but she dealt with it So what are you doing here? Asked Sui Feng in a annoyed voice. Sui Feng was annoyed because of the facts she learned from her Yoroichi Sama about her family's interactions with this world even before this mission. Tier sighed and gave them a run down on what happened after she fell at Aizen's hands and her previous life as Naruto Uzumaki and Shingami Yoroichi smiled before she spoke. That's good to hear and just so you know some of the surviving Arrancar have been offered asylum in Soul Society due to your actions against the traitor said Shingami Yoroichi.

Tier smiled at that before she spoke So how's that Ichigo fellow doing if I hadn't defeated Aizen I am sure he would have been the one to do so based on the amount of power I had always felt from him said Tier. Rukia smiled ignoring the stares and in quite a few cases whispers and glares from the normal Humans Aka Civilians Fine though he is relieved that this whole thing is done with said Rukia a blush coming onto her face as she thought of Ichigo. Is he still a substitute Shingami? Asked Tier calmly this time Byakuya spoke up Kisuke used a ritual to make him into his own Shingami rather than relying on my sisters borrowed powers he spoke those words with annoyed hiss. Rukia winced at that reminder as Sui Feng's face also grew cold at those words and Shingami Yoroichi rolled her eyes at her companion's overreactions to what happened that day though technically Rukia did break one of Soul Societies most highly held laws by giving Ichigo her powers.

So find any guys your interested in surely a woman of your beauty attracted somebody either a guy or girl said Yoroichi with a playful smirk her smirk turning into a grin when she was Tier freeze up and a slight blush cross her fellow dark skinned beauty's face. Well there is one guy that my former life had a relationship with despite both being males but I don't see how that's any of your business lady Yoroichi said a now annoyed Tier. Yoroichi was about to speak up when she was silenced by a look from Byakuya whom in turn was glared at by Sui Feng for daring to silence her lady. Me and my fraction are staying here she said pointing at an elaborate mansion that had the Shingami gawking and Byakuya staring at Tier with interest as such a mansion was clearly fit for a noble such as himself.

Apparently when I was alive and sort of am now at least by Kami's modifications to myself I am now technically the daughter of the last of two powerful Humans one of whom ruled over this city for a while and the other the last of a very powerful clan like her husband said Tier. Meanwhile as Tier showed off her house to the Shingami a secret meeting was once more going on between Aki Haruno and her civilian council friends though a few on the civilian council weren't corrupt politicians most were. WE MUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE FALSE SHINGAMI VISITING OUR HOME THEY ARE CLEARLY ALLIES OF THE DEMON HOLLOW BITCH AND MUST BE DEALT WITH shouted or rather Shrieked Aki. Her daughter stood at her side thinking of how best to deal with her arch nemesis and threat to her dominion over Sasuke Kun.

But how it is obvious they are very powerful being that the Demoness summoned to her aide spoke a fat merchant whom sat on the civilian council and one of the men Aki had slept with over the years. This slight voice of reason in their numbers made the others and Aki think Easy we find someone powerful enough to dispose of them for us mother like Missing Nin said Sakura using her brain for something other than planning to snare Sasuke Kun she was after all the smartest of his Fangirls. YOU'RE A GENIUS LIKE USUAL MY DAUGHTER shrieked Aki making all wince at the volume and Sakura smiled at her mother's praise basking in it. But Aki Sama where can we find missing Nin powerful enough to take on the Demoness and her friends? Said another member of the civilian Council a skinny nerdy looking guy.

How about Orochimaru Sama he is bound to be able to help provided of course we give him something in return said the same nerdy looking guy (not Kabuto) whom had just spoken up earlier and was another one of the guys Aki had slept with. Aki stared at the man and a cruel smile appeared on her face as the pink haired woman laughed evilly before speaking well actually shrieking out her next words. YES THAT'S BRILLIANT AND WE SHALL OFFER HIM HER HE IS BOUND TO BE INTREATED IN HER AFTER ALL shrieked Aki as her daughter began to think. Sakura briefly looked at a spot covered by her shirt on her arm that held a cursed seal the same that was giving to Mizuki the Cursed Seal of the Beast but unlike Mizuki's it was not flawed as it had been perfected since Mizuki originally got it by Orochimaru whom had also fixed Mizuki's as well.

 _Glad mother didn't offer Sasuke Kun it is not time for us to join with our master yet it I am so sick of appearing weak and using a Henge to disguise my true appearance I am after all one of my master's greatest apprentices_ thought Sakura. Though she appeared to be only Mid D ranked in power she was actually quite talented when motivated and had trained to a certain extent with Kabuto while he was here and though in truth was as powerful as her mother she hid a lot not just from Konoha but also her mother. Granted she wasn't as strong as she thought herself to be but not as weak as others thought her to be _Soon Demon Hollow Bitch you will get yours and Sasuke Kun will be mine_ thought Sakura laughing evilly in her mind. In the Uchiha District Sasuke Uchiha sneezed as he guessed one of his fangirls was talking about him and shivered at that thought.

He sighed as he thought of his feelings for a certain reincarnated Uzumaki and cursed them as unbecoming of a Uchiha but there was in his mind that he was in love with Tier as much as he was in love with that idiot. He was currently eating lunch with his remaining family as Shisui had moved in with them and saw them look at him before reassuring them that everything was fine and returning to eating as he kept his thoughts to himself.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Coming of Tier Uzumaki

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback dialogue_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using a Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING A JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using a Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING A JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: As implied last chapter Sakura is not as powerful as she thinks she is but is still more powerful than everybody else thinks she is just so you all know and her cursed seal does is actually an improved version of Mizuki's version of said seal. However, by improved I mean just without the drawbacks of the whole eventually turning into a mummy thing that comes with it also its granted abilities remain the same. Currently it has over 10'000 hits 10'470 to be exact, 18 reviews, 47 favorites and 55 followers pity it is not part of any community I would like it to be part of one if that is okay with anybody.

Chapter Fourteen: Hollow Exterminating and powers

Tier and her fraction were currently assigned to Hollow Extermination in the Countryside of the Land of Fire by Tsunade Senju while their Shingami Guests stayed behind in Konoha. Rosa smirked as she let the weak Sero of the Goatman like Common Hollow they were currently fighting the tenth so far they had come across on this mission. I believe you wanted to do this Hollow she said confidently 'SERO' she shouted and a beam of energy engulfed the Goatman like Hollow sending it flying back and knocking it out. Tier readied Tiburon and made short work of the Hollow with it smirking smugly as she watched it dispel back into a Plus that soon the gates of hell appeared to claim it telling her that this hollow likely had been bad in life.

As Always Tier Sama you are the best of us said Rosa smiling Tier smiled back at her follower and now literally family member as she eyed the No-Dachi Reona that was strapped onto her back. So do we continue this campaign of extermination against the Land of Fire's Hollow Population? Or not Tier Sama? Said Sun a neutral look on her face as she spoke and Tier nodded and the four took off hopping onto the trees. They soon came across another Common Hollow this one was as strong as the last and resembled a inky Black Lizardman save for its skull like mask that made up its head. I'll handle this one Tier Sama said Apacci drawing her Wakizashi Zanpakuto Shieruba and facing down the Hollow with a determined look on her face before the Hollow roared at her and she released a wave of Chakra from her Wakizashi something all of them had learned to do.

The energy wave slammed into the Common Hollow stunning it briefly allowing Apacci to lop of its right arm with her Wakizashi the Hollow attempted to Counter by swiping it remaining clawed hand at Apacci whom grabbed the approaching limb with her free hand. Apacci grinned and tossed the Hollow sending the reptilian like entity flying backwards through a few trees and she and her associated followed it the others at a distance of course as this was Apacci's fight. Apacci grinned as she slashed the Hollow across the midsection before following up by stabbing the kneeling hollow in the head which where its entre mask was located and Purified it freeing the Soul within it. Since the gates of Hell didn't immeddialty claim the Soul She then Konsod the spirit which much to her and her friends dismay was that of a small girl that they hat to reassure before helping her move on.

They continued moving on their target number of Hollow's to Cleanse was 20 and that had been the 19th hollow they had cleansed The Elemental Nations had no shortage of Hollows some of which were actually randomly occurring monsters that seemed to just pop up out of nowhere though others were Soul Beings like they had once been. Suddenly they saw it in the clearing a immense Hollow that towered over the surrounding area standing in the remains of a village and they paled at the Hollow Giant or Gillian as they once called them that they now faced. Unlike the other Hollows that they had faced all of which were Common Hollows C ranked or Lower on the power scale this one was Mid B ranked. It faced them and they glared back knowing they were far more powerful than it and after debating amongst themselves for a while decided to let Rosa deal with it as she was powerful enough to do so.

Rosa grinned hefting Reona into the air and facing the 20-foot-tall Hollow Giant whom turned and looked down at her and Roared she snarled and fired a Sero at it blasting it backwards some distance and Rosa and the rest followed it out of the village. She smirked as the Mid A ranked Adept delivered a powerful blow with a roundhouse kick to the Hollow's side followed by slashing Reona down the Hollow Giants chest. After a brief fight she purified the hollow and as it turned out this one was one of the randomly occurring Hollows that terrorized the Elemental Nations citizenry. Rosa Smiled as she turned a taunting grin to Apacci whom scowled back at her as the two seemed to get ready to argue but a look from Tier stopped them as they started to head back to Konoha via Tier after making the Dragon, Snake and Rat hand seals using the Desukoreru Jutsu to open a portal aka Garuganta to it and using it to instantly get to Konoha.

The group of Former Arrancar/Arankaru had certain abilities that derived from their time as Arankaru but were now a bloodline thanks to Kami Sama. The first ability was Bara or the Hollow Bullet formerly known as Bala down by punching the air in front of you and releasing a bullet of Blue Chakra at a chosen target. The Bara attack did considerable damage despite being less powerful than the attack it is based on but unlike its base attack could be fired in rapid succession at a target considering it needed no hand seal. The next attack now known as the Sero aka Hollow Flash was a pure beam of destructive Chakra fired at a target that did a high amount of damage greater than the Bara derived from it but could not be fired in rapid succession like the bara.

The Bara was considered a B ranked Technique and the Sero a A ranked Technique, The Next technique they had was a Time Space Jutsu they had that utilized the Garuganta portals that more powerful Hollows and Arankaru could use via either this technique or the Kumon technique. That technique was the Desukoreru meaning Loosed Void Jutsu utilized via the Dragon, Snake and Rat Hand Seals it forced open a Garuganta meaning Black Cavity portal that enabled the Four Arankaru turned reborn Adepts via stepping in and out of it once at their destination to travel anywhere they wished. The Jutsu was S ranked the next Jutsu they and any other Arankaru were capable of using was a improved version of the Iero technique used by Adepts and Arankaru unique to them called Dai Iero that made them completely invulnerable to attacks that were lower than S rank in power or not used by S ranked beings. Even those beings needed at least B ranked Jutsu's to harm them when either Tier, Rosa, Sun or Apacci were using Dai Iero or Great Steel Skin which was a S ranked Jutsu and needed like the standard Iero the Ox Hand Sign to activate.

The Next Ability they had was the Medical Jutsu Chosuku Saisei meaning Ultra-Fast Regeneration that worked like Tier's Regeneration powers when she was Kuruma's Jinchuriki capable of healing any damage dealt to them. The cost was that it costed varied amounts of Chakra depending upon how badly damaged they were the most being equivalent to an A ranked Jutsu and the least enough to fuel a E rank. The Chosuku Saisei required the Horse, Ox and Dog Hand Seals to activate the next Techinque was a sensor type Jutsu called Pesukisa which meant Probe Circuit and was a very powerful sensing ability that most Adept Sensor's wished they had. The Final Jutsu they were capable of preforming was the Sonido or Sound Ceremony Speed Technique that enabled them both now and when they were Arankaru to move at extremely high speeds from one point to another faster with only a Sonic boom marking their passing.

Like Shingami and the Arankaru they once where they also had Zanpakuto but theirs were different a bit from Shingami instead of having Shikai and Bankai they and Arankaru had the Resurekushion ability. The four like they did when they were Arankaru had their full power sealed in their Zanpakuto until it was released via a certain command different between Tier, Rosa, Sun and Apacci. The release also changed them to their Hollow forms for Tier is Destroy Tiburon when she releases this form she gains shark like teeth and her skin turns light blue and her hair dark blue and a shark like Dorsal Fin on her upper back it also grants her the ability to use Water release Jutsu without hand seals. For Apacci and her Wakizashi Zanpakuto Shieruba is Thrust Shieruba in this form she turns into a Anthromorphic Deer Woman, Shieruba's powers when released are the ability to use wind based Jutsu without hand seals and like with Tier her other abilities are enhanced.

When Rosa releases her No-Dachi Zanpakuto via the command Devour Reona she turns into a Anthromorphic Lioness woman her Zanpakuto's power when released is that it allows her to utilize Fire Jutsu without hand seals and like with Apacci and Tier it enhances her other abilities. When Sun releases her Zanpakuto Anakonda she gains snake like scales on her skin, claws on her hands and her hair turns into serpents much like the transformation of a Hebi-Onna into its true form. Her Zanpakuto's ability that it grants her is the ability to use Lightning based Jutsu without Hand Seals all in all the four reborn Uzumaki girls are deadly and powerful and are going to shape the future of the elemental Nations.

End of Chapter


End file.
